User blog:THEJJRAT/Deleted SCP archive
idk, but I wanted to do this yo. This could work for a reference guide for possible future stories. Note: many are of these aren't actually deleted, at least at the time of writing. I simply pasted those that had many downvotes. AnonO5-13Split SCP-3903: "Sarah" Item #: SCP-3903 Object Class: Safe potential Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Due to low risks, minimal containment procedures are required. However, in the event of the object breaking the rules outlined in Document-3903-A or any other misbehavior, the REDACTED will be alerted immediately and it will be secured into a room lined with lead, with padded walls to prevent it from hurting itself. On-site security in the site currently containing the object are to be equipped with tranquillizer darts loaded with 4-carbomethoxyfentanyl (Carfentanil). Personnel are to take steps to stop SCP-3903 from becoming depressed or annoyed. Physical threats or actions other than the use of tranquillizer require authorization by the REDACTED or, in the event of a dire emergency, the highest level personnel available at the time. During breaches or raids the object is to be secured in a safe area (as said above in the event of SCP breaking its outlined rules). The object is also to take ████ ██████ pills every two (2) days. Description: SCP-3903 appears to be a feminine angel afflicted with dissociative identity disorder, with two personalities observed so far: "Yin", and "Yang". "Yang" is the most common personality. However, when upset or angered, SCP-3903 will therefore enter its "Yin" personality, either being in a depressed or enraged state. When entering a rage state, tranquillizers are to be used. - Close information SCP-3903 has demonstrated the ability to bend reality on numerous occasions, often teleporting around the facility,or stopping time to mess with personnel, it has also demonstrated the ability to shapeshift and turn personnel into objects. It has been noted that SCP-3903 likes to pull objects out of what looks like a controlled wormhole, It refuses to let us look at this "wormhole" so it is unconfirmed what this really is. - Close recovery log SCP-3903 was discovered at Site-█ during the monthly "release" of the Class D personnel, as the guards ███ at the Class D, SCP-3903 was the only left standing, as SD Trainee approached SCP-3903 with a weapon, SCP-3903 ran at █ Mph, managing to cause damage until SCP-3903 reached Tesla gate █-B in Sector █. Upon touching tesla, SCP-3903 collapsed and appeared to fall into ████ Shock. On site Nu-7 was luckily stopping by during their mission to ████, Nu-7 was alerted and brought SCP-3903 and standered containment protocol was followed afterwords.] - Close test log Interviewed: SCP-3903 Interviewer: Dr. ████ Dr.: "Good morning, Sarah." SCP: "Ah! Did daddy send thee?" //(Note: Sarah calls the administrator its 'Dad'.) Dr.: "Yes he did, like always. Do you have anything new to tell me today? Anything of your past?" SCP: "Hmm. Not yet, it's slowly coming back. I wish I could be more helpful… I'm sorry for being so damn useless." At this point, MTF and SD were coming in as it started to seem agitated. Dr.: "Sarah, calm down. It's fine!" SCP: "NO, IT'S NOT!" At this point, the object threw the desk across the room. MTF detained Sarah and tranquilized it. Test was concluded. End Log, Refrain from agitating the object. Test was only six minutes. Closing Statement: after successful tranq., Sarah calmed down and was given its pills. The object was then promptly fed its lunch. The object said it doesn't remember talking to Dr. ███ today.// Test A - 6/12/██ SCP-3903 Procedure: Two D Class Personnel were put into the CC with Sarah as it slept during the time of 2:30 AM ██ Time. They were instructed to hurt Sarah with batons provided. Results: D-9211 was first to strike Sarah. Sarah was awoken immediately and the object ripped D-9211's head off. D-2311 then hit Sarah on the head. It didn't even flinch, Sarah looked at D-2311 and then D-2311 EXPUNGED and killed six on site personnel before killing himself. Analysis: Do not use violence against SCP-3903. unknown author SCP-3915 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP 3915 is to be kept in complete darkness in a small room to avoid her magical artistic talents to ensue. Description: SCP 3915 is a young human female who has the ability to bring her drawings into the real world. She first demonstrated this ability aged 5 when 87 distorted and deranged cats appeared at her doorstep. Her art can be drawn by anything on any surface. She is not to come into contact with any living thing to avoid her scratching a drawing into its flesh. She has been known to scratch horrific drawings into her skin creating multiple anomalous beings. Any creature she creates through her drawings can be erased only by the object she drew it with. MEME1 Item #: SCP-3905 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: Scp-3905 is to be kept in a 5 by 5 cell on a pedestal at site 19 if a containment breach is to occur the door to the cell shall be locked and be bolted shut. no personal shall be allowed to put on scp-3905 due to its properties *Description:* Scp-3905 appears to be a stander ballistic vest but upon closer inspection appears to be living. The Kevlar appears to be made out of EXPUNGED and when worn starts to close in upon the subject and start to crush the internal organs. Scp-3905 is hostile to scps and humans. Scp-3905 was found in ████ home by resercher . But the fabric appears to be made out of REDACTED and closely similar to scp-049 cloak. ??? Item #: SCP-3016 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: Scp-3016 must be kept in a 70 x 60 foot water filled tank, said tank must also be drained, and cleaned on a by monthly basis. No fewer than 3 armed guards are allowed in the containment chamber at any time other than cleaning or escorting personnel out. Description: Scp-3016 is an amphibious quadruped with a canine like appearance, and approximately 3 meters in length. Scp-3016 was off the coast of Mexico after numerous reports of a strange creature being spotted in water, and the water being polluted with an unknown poison were brought in. When Scp-3016 was brought into the facility, it was very violent but soon calmed for an unknown reason. Scp-3016 is shown to be quite intelligent, being able to complete several difficult puzzles, tests, and learn how to speak English, but only speaks when interviewed. Whenever Scp-3016 is questioned on it origin it will not give a direct answer but does show great confusion. This could possibly mean that Scp-2016 does not know where it had originated from. Scp-3016 has shown very docile despite being classed a Keter as not much seems to anger it. However the reason why it is classed as Keter is because of the unknown poison that leaks from the four eyes it has, and since this Scp is a danger to many, rather the harm it causes is intentional or not, it is still a danger to many lives, and marine life. Addendum: After a containment breach caused by Scp-██, Scp-3016 has been shown to be more cautious around other Keter class Scp's. Rather this is the basic nature of it to be cautious of dangerous creatures or objects, or if it simply knows that being a creature like other Keter class can lead to possible choice of being terminated is up for debate. Interviewed: Scp-3016 Interviewer: Dr.██ Foreword: This is an interview to see if Scp-3016 knows anything about other Keter class Scps or if it is just acting upon instinct. Begin Log, 9:30 Am, 5/8/2017 Dr.██: *Clears throat* Good morning Scp-3016, how are you today? Scp-3016:…….*eligible mumbling* Dr.██: I quite catch that, can you repeat yourself? Scp-3016:…..Señor ██…..I said I was doing fine. Dr.██: Ah, that's good. So tell me, do you know anything about the other Keter class Scps, you seem to be rather cautious around them. Scp-3016:……I see you all……acts cautiously around them. I act based on how you act around them Dr.██: I see, do you know any Keter class Scps in general, have you ever interacted with any of them during the containment breach that happened a few days ago? Scp-3016:……No, I said away from other Scps. End Log, 9:40 Am, 5/8/2017 Closing Statement: Scp-3016 start to speak in Spanish before attempting to leave the room. Armed guards escorted Scp-3016 back to it's containment cell. (Please email me a critique) ??? ??? Unknown author Item #: SCP-3021 Object Class: Euclid/Keter Special Containment Procedures: Instances of SCP-3021 are to be kept in standard humanoid cells, with access limited to only D-Class personnel and research drones, no exceptions. Each instance of the SCP is to be stored separately, and interacted with at an absolute minimum. Instances of SCP-3021 should be fitted with an incendiary device in the event of escape. A minimum of two armed guards will be stationed outside, but will only directly engage an instance of SCP-3021 when no other option is available. Description: SCP-3021, when it first makes contact, generally appears as a species of animal commonly regarded as a pet in the region where it is located. The instance of SCP-3021 targets a dwelling. SCP-3021 typically targets a household with one or two children (preferably one), one or two adults (preferably one), and no existing pets. SCP-3021 approaches the dwelling near dusk, and attracts the attention of one of the residents. SCP-3021 then attempts to gain the affection of the resident, and be accepted as a pet. If the SCP is successful, it acts as a typical member of the species it appears to be would. After a span of time anywhere between four and ninety days, SCP-3021 will seem to disappear. It will most often do this when it is accompanied by only one resident, usually a child. The residents will be saddened, but will soon move on. After a slightly longer span, between fifteen days and two months, one of the adults will witness the death of the resident that was present when the pet disappeared. SCP-3021 has, at this point, moved up the command chain from pet, to child, to adult. The instance of SCP-3021 will continue to climb a command chain, it may ascend through the adult’s line of work, or some other structure. The eventual goal of SCP-3021 is to attain a position as high on the chain of command as it can manage, eventually becoming the head of a company or government. This behavior is the reason for SCP-3021’s unusual classification. If an instance of SCP-3021 ascends high enough, it could cause an end-of-the-world scenario, through war, nuclear weaponry, or any number of possibilities. ??! Author: Unknown Item #: SCP-3042 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3042 is to be monitored at all times. At least 10 guards must be on duty. If any instances of SCP-3042 are spotted, they are to be shot on sight. SCP-3042 must be chained off from the public and any trespassers are to be shot on sight. Discription: SCP-3042 is a 1-story house located in ██████, Canada. When the front door is opened, it will not lead to its usual destination, but will lead to the interior of the house but with much more rooms that is dementionally possible. Once it is entered, it is impossible to exit SCP-3042. A note was found near the front door, dubbed SCP-3042-A. In the interior of SCP-3042 there are approximately 50 instances of SCP-3042-1. SCP-3042-1 are humanoids, 6 feet tall, and have an entirely red body, except for thier faces, which resemble clown masks. Document SCP-3042-A: item: i dont even know anymore. Object Class: Keter. Don't ask why. Just classify this thing as Keter. Destroy this thing now. Discription: This fucking madhouse was somehow existing, so naturally the Foundation attempts to study it. Team assigned goes missong, rescue team goes missing, so they class this thing as an SCP. Well, sir, I will tell you 'bout this so nobody else has to suffer. This place isn't a house. Its practically a pocket dimension. Close. The doors close and trap you in this hell. I think it's actually in the middle of hell, because you step outside, you start to melt. Lost Jerry that way. Lost 5 more to those things. Don't bother shooting them. You'll die anyway. There's more things, too. Some are just black, covered with what looks like spray-painted blood. And those spider things… Hundreds of them. They crawl into you and do some… Freaky stuff. So, how do we survive? It's impossible. You either starve or get killed by these things. Its just me and some other guys left. Out of the 10 of the original crew, just about 4 of us are left. I hear them outside. I'll write this later This note explains many things previously unknown to the Foundation. Other notes were found near the original. To see these requires a clearance of level 2 or higher. Please send a request to a level 2 personnel for access to these notes. ??? Author: ThisIsLucid Item #: SCP-3038 Object Class: Keter, Thaumiel pending Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3038 and all other remedies are to be kept in separate 20 x 20 feet rooms at Site ██ at all times. SCP-3038-D is to be kept in a metal container, and to be kept away from all on-site staff and SCP-3038 remedies within a 50 meter distance. All parts of SCP-3038 are to be watched by camera 24/7. If in the case of a breach, are personnel are to evacuate and stay away from remedies, and they are to be contained as a top priority. If any parts of SCP-3038 are found within a community, all residents are to be evacuated and the remedies are to be found and captured. Description: SCP-3038 is a liquid substance that was acquired in RETRACTED. It is thick and light green, changing hue according to the temperature. It was found when a crash was recorded with SCP-3038-A, SCP-3038-B, and SCP-3038-C. SCP-3038-A is a human arm, turned a palish green, that was roughly torn from its original body. It was found that it would twitch and drag itself across its cell, despite the fact their is no blood in it and that its muscles have torn. It seems attracted to animals, humans specifically. SCP-3038-B is a human heart, that when near a human will start pumping SCP-3038 out. Every hour or so it will pump out human blood for approximately 2 minutes. The blood has been identified to match the human whose heart SCP-3038-B once was. SCP-3038-C is a human leg, that has multiple scratches and has turned a light bluish hue. It does not move, but sprays out more of SCP-3038 every hour. The new blobs are to left in SCP-3038-C’s cell. SCP-3038-A is very aggressive and sole purpose is to repopulate. It will latch onto an animal, violently attacking it until they appear dead, or are infected by SCP-3038. Once infected, they will repeat the process, but as a human. They will continue to attack despite injuries, at most they will be reduced to a heart, leg, and arm. SCP-3038-B will latch onto an animal like SCP-3038-A, preferably if they are dead or SCP-3038-A is in the process of attacking them. It will pump SCP-3038 into them, infecting them with the virus. SCP-3038-C acts like a second SCP-3038-B, and also provides SCP-3038-A and SCP-3038-B an efficient way to move. When any of the SCP parts are damaged, they will regenerate. Even attacks such as explosions will be healed in minutes. Hide Interviewer : Dr. Michaels Interviewee : ██████ ████ Dr. Michaels : Hello ██████ ████ ██████ ████ : ███, please. Dr. Michaels : Ok, well ███. You probably know why you’re here. ███ : Yeah. The testing with SCP-3038 Dr. Michaels : You do know you were the only survivor. ███ : God… yes. Dr. Michaels : What happened? ███ : We exposed the subject to SCP-3038, like normal. He started screaming and scratching himself instantly after exposure. He clawed at the door for a few seconds until stopping and just standing there, looking at us. Carroll opened the door and he just jumped onto him. Carroll started screaming and the subject grabbed Carroll’s skull and started smashing into the wall. He was still screaming - blood flowing through his broken teeth. One of us started open firing on the subject, and we all just started shooting him. The bullets hit, but he just didn’t stop. We eroded him to an arm, just smashing the back of Carroll’s, which was all that was left, against the wall. Dr. Michaels : ███? ███ : I’m sorry… just… it was horrifying. Dr. Michaels : What happened next? ███ : The subjects heart… attached to its leg. It flopped over to Carroll, taking heavy hits, but it kept going. It attached onto Carroll, and… and it pumped blood into him. I saw Carroll Rise up, neck bleeding green slime and flopping around. Then it just went to hell, as if it hadn’t before. The subject’s limbs and Carroll jumped on my comrades, just ripping them to shreds. I got out of there just in time, and that was it. second silence ███ : Can I leave now? Dr. Michaels : Yeah. yeah you can go. Would you um… like to be off the security for SCP-3038? ███ : God yes. END /collapsable [show="[Supervisor Log" hide="Hide"]] Dr. Michaels - Appointed on 2-██-20██, KIA in Occurrence 3 Dr. Lucas - Appointed on 8-█-20██ after Occurrence 3, Infected on Occurrence 4 Dr. Cross - Rejected application Dr. S████ - Rejected application Dr. Kred - Rejected application Dr. █████ - Rejected application Dr. Kred - Rejected application Dr. Kred - Appointed on 30-█-20██, MIA since Occurrence 6 Dr. Suni - Appointed on 21-██-20██ (CURRENT) Hide Note: Infections are noted as KIA 1: First Occurrence, 2-██-20██ - Contained in RETRACTED 2: Second Occurrence, 5-██-20██ - Handled by: Agent ████, Agent ████████, Agent ███████ (KIA), Personnel ██-█ (KIA), Dr. S██████ (KIA), Dr. Michaels, and SgT ████ (KIA) 3: Third Occurrence, 8-█-20██ - Handled by: Agent ███, Agent ██████ (KIA), Agent ███████████ (KIA), Personnel ███-████, Dr. Lucas , Dr. Michaels (KIA), SgT M██ (KIA), SgT ████ (KIA), and Agent ███ (MIA) 4: Fourth Occurrence, 21-█-20██ - Handled by: Agent █████ (MIA), Agent ███, Agent ████████ (KIA), Personnel S█-██ (KIA), Dr. Lucas, SgT ████ (KIA), SgT ██████ (KIA), SgT ████████ (KIA), Sgt ██, and Agent ███ (MIA) 5: Fifth Occurrence, 28-█-20██ - Handled by: SgT ███ (KIA), Agent L██, Agent ████ (KIA), SgT ████ , SgT █████ (KIA), SgT P█████, SgT █████ , and Agent R███ 6: Sixth Occurrence, 19-██-20██ - Handled by: Agent ████ (KIA), Agent Raymond, SgT ████ (KIA), Dr. Kred (MIA), Visitor ██████ ████ (KIA), Personnel ███-██ (KIA), Dr. Louis (KIA), and Dr. D█████ (MIA) ?? Item#: SCP-3056 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3056 is too be kept in a reinforced steel cell, with an electric shock of 350 volts of touched. SCP-3042's chamber should be lit at all times. If any noises are heard from inside the chamber, it should be reported. Description: SCP-3056 is a dark red humanoid, standing 1.9 meters tall, and weighing 150 kilograms. SCP-3056's face has no eyes, just with black sockets and white dots for "pupils", and constantly has a yellow smile. The entirety of SCP-3056's body is covered in a blood-like substance that if inhaled in large amounts can be deadly. When in any type of light, SCP-3056 will be docile, only attacking when an individual approaches it. SCP-3056 becomes more "evil" when in total darkness. It will emit whispering and laughing sounds, and will kill any humans living organisms on sight. SCP-3056 does not seem to see subjects who are laying on the ground in silence, and will even pass over them without realizing its prey is there. It is theorized that SCP-3056 can only see in one direction, but this is unconfirmed. When it has found a victim, it will grab the victim by the arms and begin to sink, dragging the victim with it. It is still possible to communicate with the victim after they have been dragged down, as a "hole" is left after SCP-3056 disappears. It seems to drag its victims into a maze-like dimension. It is currently impossible to escape this dimension. After the victim has been killed, SCP-3056 will reappear from the hole and remain docile once again. SCP-3056 has been known to speak in Latin at random times, and it appears it is referring to freedom from "this prison", thought of to be it's containment chamber. SCP-3056 has been known to disappear at times from 10:00 PM to 1:00 AM. After returning, it will be covered in more of the blood-like substance. It is unknown why this occurs. ??? Author: Unknown Item #: SCP-3109 Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3109 is kept at site-26, cell #███, and no personnel is permitted to have physical contact with it. All personnel who have had physical contact for a total time of more than 3 weeks with SCP-3109 are to be promptly fired and given class A amnesics. Those who have had physical contact for anytime less than 3 weeks are to be given anger management therapy and also fired and given class A amnesics. SCP-3109 is only accessible to level 4 personnel and above. Description: SCP-3109 is a sword made of an unknown metal. A red gem, also of unknown composition rests in it's hilt, and is the source of SCP-3109's anomalous properties. SCP-3109 resembles a Greek xiphos blade, though the blade is thicker and blends into the hilt. The handle is covered in a black band, and the blade continues for 0.15 meters below the hilt. SCP-3109 measures 1 meter in length. SCP-3109's anomalous properties affect all who have physical contact with it, and all humans who have touched it are thereafter classified as an instance of SCP-3109-1. SCP-3109-1 shows signs of anger, moodiness, and focus on particularly rage fueled goals, and such symptoms grow in intensity with prolonged physical contact. Affects that have been gained in under 3 weeks of contact are reversible, but all else can only grow or stagnate, and can never be cured. If an instance of SCP-3109-1 is separated from SCP-3109, much of their anger will clear away, though the former instance of SCP-3109-1 will require anger management therapy for 2 weeks to dispose of the symptoms. SCP-3109-1 has the power to activate SCP-3109 at will, and when not activated SCP-3109 acts as a normally functioning sword. SCP-3109, when activated, releases a gaseous red aura, similar to smoke, and dissipating with reaching the limit of 0.24 meters from the blade. When swung, SCP-3109 is able to make contact with objects far out of reach, the limit so far being 0.72 miles, and can be altered to the user's desire. The farther the target, the brighter the red aura glows. When SCP-3109's anomalous properties are tapped, the user experiences an intense and sudden spike of activity in the amygdala, and drop of activity in the cerebral cortex, causing rage, and the effect grows the farther SCP-3109 is reaching. SCP-3109's anomalous properties can still be accessed when it and it's user are equal to or less than 2 cm separated from each other, though swinging it from between 2 cm is extremely difficult, therefore only the mental effects are taken into account in these scenarios. Recovery: SCP-3109 was found in ██████ Finland, on the ██ of November, 2003. Massive amounts of damage to surrounding landscape were reported and Foundation Officers were immediately notified. The recovery team suffered severe casualties, until the instance of SCP-3109-1 that was causing the damage was terminated. SCP-3109 was then immediately transported to site-26. A blue lightning bolt reportedly struck a mountain the the █████ hills, less than 2 miles away from the location of recovery, approximately 4 months before recovery. Research is still underway to determine if this incident is related to SCP-3109. Addendum: On the █ of June, 2011, a level 3 foundation guard became an instance of scp-3109-1 and caused massive damage to site-26. Said instance of SCP-3109-1 was terminated by Foundation Personnel. SCP-3109 was thereafter only accessible to level 4 personnel and above, and only to be guarded by level 4 personnel, when prior to incident, SCP-3109 was guarded by level 3 personnel. ??? Author: MrMcKonz Item #: SCP-3232 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3232 is to be kept in an isolated reinforced glass cell for observation, located at Site-██. The seams of the cell are to be sealed with industrial resin coated in liquid adhesive. Resin and adhesive will be replaced bi-weekly due to SCP-3232's environmentally destructive behavior. Any containment breaches of instances of SCP-3232-1 will be dealt with using common household insecticides depending on species. Due to the nature of this object, pillows of any kind are disallowed on the within 50 meters of the testing area. Description: SCP-3232 is an old cotton pillow (estimated to be 15 - 20 years old) perpetually covered in arthropods of various species (henceforth collectively known as SCP-3232-1). SCP-3232-1 appears to originate from inside the pillow, exiting the casing through small holes in the seams. All attempts to examine the interior of the pillow casing have been met with failure. The cloth seems to be resistant to further tear or damage, and attempting to insert a camera or any other probing device will result in hitting an unidentifiable barrier, halting further exploration. Species found on the surface of SCP-3232 vary greatly, most being species commonly perceived as “household pests”. Exotic, rare, or even species thought to have been extinct1 have been also observed. SCP-3232 currently has no observable limit to the volume of arthropods it can produce2. Individuals within an 2 - 5 meter distance from SCP-3232 who are experiencing moderate fatigue will not perceive the arthropods on the pillow, and will rest their head on the pillow without hesitation. Once the subjects head makes contact with SCP-3232, they will fall asleep within 1 - 5 minutes, and SCP-3232-1 will begin to crawl into every orifice on the subjects body. The subject appears to show no discomfort during this time, and appears to be sleeping peacefully. During the 6 - 12 hours of sleep, SCP-3232-1 will mate and reproduce inside the subject's body. The young will mature at an anomalous rate, and become fully matured adults within the allotted time. Eventually they will exit the subject, and collectively gather to reoccupy the pillow. The surface population does not appear to change, as the surplus of arthropods enters the pillow case. Subjects who undergo this process suffer no adverse effects, and are physically unaffected by SCP-3232-1. When foreign arthropods are introduced to the pillow, a seemingly random percentage become assimilated into the swarm, while others are violently torn apart by other arthropods, who drag the pieces back into the pillow. Criteria for assimilation is currently unknown. When separated from the pillow, the arthropods exhibit no anomalous properties, and are indistinguishable from their respective species, though they will persistently attempt to return to the pillow, ignoring all self preservation instincts. Addendum-01: SCP-3232 has demonstrated to have limited control over SCP-3232-1, and has exhibited self preservation behaviors. It has made attempts to use varying species of ants and locust to gnaw away at its containment cell, and has even on occasions produced bullet ants to attack researchers while being studied. Containment procedures have been updated accordingly. Any new behaviours are to be reported to the current project supervisor. The object has also demonstrated its ability to adapt to different environments. If buried underground, various species of ants will manifest to create a small cave system. If submerged underwater, the surface will become populated with aquatic arthropods, including species of Notonectidae, Diving Bell Spiders, and small species of crab. Event-3232-A: Another pillow was introduced to SCP-3232's containment cell. After approximately 24 seconds of exposure, a single insect, a cockroach specifically, left the swarm, tore a hole in the side of the pillow casing, and entered the inside. It remained in the pillow for 4 hours, until the pillow’s seams began to tear open, leaving small gaps for a new swarm (now designated SCP-3232-1-B) to emerge and populate the surface of the pillow. Studies have shown the new pillow (now designated SCP-3232-B) now possesses the same anomalous properties as the original. Due to SCP-3232 reproductive nature, it is currently unknown how many instances of SCP-3232 are active outside the Foundation. Addendum-02: Both SCP-3232-1 and SCP-3232-1-B appear to have formed some sort of community. Members of each swarm will leave their own pillow, and enter the other. Studies as for the purpose of this behavior are inconclusive, as they do not appear to be exchanging goods or services of any kind. Footnotes 1. Use of SCP-3232-1 to revive extinct species is pending. 2. It is theorized that SCP-3232 contains a mass quantity of arthropods that simply hasn’t exhausted yet. ??? Author: CELLBLOCK33 Object #: SCP-3222 Object Class: Neutralized Special Containment Procedures: All known info on SCP-3222 is to be kept in a file on one of the foundations computers at site REDACTED. And any photos and videos are to be kept on site computers also. Description: SCP-3222 is a event that occurred on 5/6/2017 at site REDACTED. SCP-3222-1-17 are a group of cult members of a cult known to the foundation as "the helios movement". SCP-3222-1 are wearing a black hooded cloak and some members wearing a skull-like mask. They are equipped with torches and steel daggers as weapons. SCP-3222-1 appeared on 5/6/2017 at 4:47AM within the site and started to yell words. Yelled words seemed to be religious. Words such as: "this is for helios!,"we shall let are gods escape!" and "the gods will praise us" were said by SCP-3222-1. SCP-3052-1-17 chased,beat and burned foundation members. they seemed to try to let out SCP-REDACTED the most while they did try to let out many other SCPs. But MTF units were called to the area and told SCP-3222 to stop but they did not and some of SCP-3222-1 were killed while others ran in fear. But the remaining SCP-3222-1 were captured and put in cells they were interrogated later on. See interrogation log SCP-3222-1 log. Remaining SCPs that have escaped were captured successfully and contained within there cells. SCP-3222-1 Interrogation log Doctor Benten: "so who are you so called helios movement." SCP-3222-1-6: "Well we are a group of… a group of people. We follow a god. a god known as helios he gives us light for the future and dark for are deaths. he is that creature that is in that dungeon that we-" Doctor Benten: Wait hold on you mean that your god helios is SCP-REDACTED holy hell." SCP-3222-1-6: "Well yes if that is what you call are god then yes that is him" SCP-3222-1-6: So we want him out please… wait! what happened to are people! what did you do to them!" Doctor Benten: "That info is classified" SCP-3222-1-6: " I'm scared that you will not let are god free we want him out please" Doctor Benten: "No. We cant let SCP-REDACTED out" Doctor Benten: "So tell me how did you get to us?" SCP-3222-1-6: " Well are god got us here he transported us here" Doctor Benten: "So how could he have teleported you here when he has been in his cell the whole time you were here" SCP-3222-1-6: "Well i cant answer that. that is a secret" (MTF units come in the room and tell Doctor Benten that the interview is over and the said the other SCP-3222-1s were gone and vanished ) (SCP-3222-1-6 went into a extreme rage and attacked Doctor Benten and MTF units shot him and SCP-3222-1-6 was declared dead) Addendum 3222-1 SCP-3222 was declared Neutralized after SCP-3222-1-6s death Addendum 3222-2 SCP-3222-1 has many gods that most of the gods are SCPs within site REDACTED ??? Author: unknown Item #: SCP-3501 Object class: keter Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3501 is to be in-closed within a 2 Meter high fence that is 1000 FT away from SCP-3501. And fence is to be completely around SCP-3501. Every 2 weeks fencing is to be checked for holes. Holes seen must be fixed as soon as possible. And the main gate of SCP-3501 is to be guarded by 4 armed guards. Only level 3 or higher personal are to have access to SCP-3501. Armed guards are to NOT enter SCP-3501 at all only D-class and level 3 or higher personal. Description: SCP-3051 is a abandoned highway in Alaska, U.S. Approximately 100 miles normally. But with its anonymous properties its length is unknowns. When driving in a vehicle that is capable of road travel and locomotion, Traveling to certain miles on SCP-3501 the Vehicle,driver or passenger will have something happen to them such as (For A Passenger or driver) Paralysis,broken bones,organ ruptures,cardiac arrest,seizures,sudden pain,head aches and hallucinations. For vehicles leaking gas,Major dents and broken glass,popped tires,broken brakes and (rarely) vehicle exploding. Any passengers,driver and vehicles going passed the 5 mile mark are to be known as SCP-3501-1. After 100+ miles driver will start to decay rapidly and will death will accrue after 4 hours of passing 100+ miles. These are the events that happen at Specific mile marks. Miles Traveled Event 5 Driver starts to Hallucinates and sees deer and a unknown creature on road 9 Driver gets sudden pain in arms,head,legs and abdomen 14 Vehicle gets dents and starts to loss gas faster then normal 18 Passengers get mild head aches and start to hallucinate 34 vehicles windows break and doors will not work 50 passengers will scream and start to go into cardiac arrest 70 vehicle will start to smoke a lot and sometimes will explode and all passengers and driver will die 99 vehicle will have no fuel and will stop locomotion 100+ All passengers get seizures and some become brain dead while driver has no damage done at all and will stop talking after the 100+ mile mark Discovery log: SCP-3501 was found when MTF units were looking for REDACTED near the SCP-3501 area. And they found multiple vehicles that were rusted and all passenger seats had decaying body's within them. All drivers seats were empty and had no body in them. Some vehicles were vary dented on all sides. Addendum 3501-1: SCP-3501's personal asked the O5 council to turn SCP-3501 to Euclid. Motion was Accepted. Addendum 3501-2: the estimated size of SCP-3501 was estimated to be around 400 miles Addendum 3501-3: SCP-3501 has a possible chance of being in 2 dimensions at once being in are dimension and another unknown dimension1 Footnotes 1. SCP-3501 is Euclid do to it being dimensional and possibly infinite. ??? Item Number: SCP-3996 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3996 is to be contained in a 5 x 5 x 5 M room, filled with the essential needs1 for a Homo Sapiens known as the Human race. The walls must be lined with insulation. 3996 must not be given anything that can become a weapon and/or to attempt suicide in its Containment Zone. SCP-3996 will not be tested on without three Level 5 authorizations one Level 3 authorization. Description: SCP-3996 is a humanoid figure, which when agitated, will produce "ice2" from its fingertips. It is an Anglo-African person from the town of ██████, Great Britain. 3996 was located on ██-██-███, in Hialeah, FL. SCP-3996 was found in █. █████'s home. SCP-3996 was photographed creating "ice" out of it's fingertips. It was successfully recontained by Mobile Task Force Lambda-5 "White Rabbits". It did not retaliate against Mobile Task Forces. After it's successful containment, 3996 began ranting about not being sanitary. It was provided with an area to shower, a bed, and a television. The SCP began to calm down and relax, provided that the TV would be playing the show Doctor Who or Sherlock3. Doctor ███████: Foreword: SCP-3996 was very co-operative. Consider giving it something as a reward. Begin Log, ██-██-2009 Doctor F█████: Good Afternoon, 3996. SCP-3996: 'Ello mate. May I ask a question? Doctor F█████: Go ahead. SCP-3996: Why am I here? Doctor F█████: We found you doing some things that isn't normal. SCP-3996: Such as? Doctor F█████: Creating ice out of your fingertips. SCP-3996: Thats normal for me. Doctor F█████: Well, lets change the subject. Where were you born? SCP-3996: REDACTED Doctor F█████: Did you have a lot of friends? SCP-3996: If you want to think that, sure. Doctor F█████: How did you learn your ability to do this? SCP-3996: I was angry at a "friend". I put a finger on him. He ended up with Hypothermia. Doctor F█████: And when did you start using this? SCP-3996: Robberies. Especially 7-11. Doctor F█████: Do you want to go back to your cell? We have a bigger situation on our hands. SCP-3996: Sure, why not. End Log, ██-██-2009 Closing Statement: SCP-3996 is not as bad as it seems. Testing will be lowered to Level 3 clearance. Note: You still need the required amount of security. If it breaches when you don't have the required amount of security, you will face a possible demotion. Testing Information: Level 5 authorization (3) One (1) MTF Beta-7 "Maz Hatters" One (1) MTF Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand" to defend researcher One Security member with a minimum rank of Chief One Security member with a minimum rank of Sergeant Testing Log: ██ 3996 was given two (2) D-Class personnel. D-Class 1 was told not to yell at XXXX Immediately yells at it. D-Class 1 pulled out of containment zone, returned to his cell. D-Class 2 was told to touch it with fire. 3996 immediately begins screaming, confirming his fear of fire, and extinguished it. D-Class 2 was removed from Containment, returned to cell. Test Concluded. Testing Log: ██ SCP-3996 received one (1) lighter. It proceeded to throw it against the walls. 3996 was told to calm down, and did as told. Test Concluded. Testing Log: ██ REQUIRES FOUR (4) MTF BETA-7 "MAZ HATTERS" Testing approved by O5-█, O5-█, and O5-█ SCP-3996 exposed to SCP-457 SCP-3996 attempts to "freeze" SCP-457 Both SCPs attempt to stay as far away from each other SCP-457 recontained. Test Concluded. Addendum 10-4-1 SCP-3996 refuses any form of fire, be it actual fire, gasoline, or even un-lit matches. 1: It is not to receive anything that could become a weapon, such as toothbrush shiv, combs Shivs Etc. 2: Currently unknown substance, resembles frozen H2O, also known as water. 3: Being a British humanoid, it likes to watch those shows specifically. ??? Author: Dr blitz Item #: SCP-3997 Object class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3997 is to be kept in a 20 meter by 20 meter room with 2 feet of stainless steel lining on the walls of the containment room with 15 feet of solid concrete behind it, the only entrance to the chamber is by a 5 meter long corridor with blast doors at the start of the corridor and entrance to the chamber these blast doors require a EXPUNGED that is changed everyday the entrance to the corridor must be guarded by two fully armed personnel at all times in the event of containment breach of any kind the chamber must be locked or all access to the chamber (depending on location of SCP-3997) must be locked down and heavily guarded by all available personnel in the event of SCP-3997 escaping the facility all staff must prepare for an echelon end-of-the-world scenario this must be countered by immediate detonation of site-EXPUNGED's nuclear warhead no matter the amount of personnel still on site this is a direct order of the O5 council after detonation await immediate orders from the O5 council for advice for cover ups and media manipulation by use of heavy widespread memetics Description: SCP-3997 is a 4 meter by 4 meter floating spherical mass of unknown origin the material SCP-3997 is made of an unknown form of polycarbonate plastic that upon touch becomes liquified yet does not fall to the ground when touched the object is described as cold and slightly wet to the touch several class-D personnel have reported the inner section of SCP-3997 is in a state of perpetual motion and unlike the outer section it is warm and feels like a thick substance that as of yet is unknown, SCP-3997 has been classed as a sentient being due to the fact that it has been seen moving and has on one occasion been interviewed with a useful yet short reply (see interview SCP-3997-1) further interviews have proven unsuccessful. SCP-3997 has been seen to attack after several seconds of contact (see incident SCP-3997-1EZ45) the subject suffered from severe EXPUNGED and later died in hospital where the subject was diagnosed with major organ failure and internal bleeding among the many visible injuries on the outside of the body although the most curious of findings were large amounts of a thick substance blocking the pulmonary artery among other arteries as well as the lungs and trachea this unknown substance appears to be the substance that subjects who reach the centre of SCP-3997 describe, when SCP-3997 attacks it transforms into a creature closely resembling SCP-096 although the 'head' remains the same also SCP-3997 has been said to be significantly stronger than SCP-096 when SCP-3997 transforms it can only be seen by direct visual contact any means of recording or watching SCP-3997 remain inconclusive and SCP-3997 remains unchanged on any footage. SCP-3997 was found in an abandoned office building surrounded by several corpses all in different stages of decay SCP-3997 was secured by MTF 1 hour after being discovered when personnel attempted to move SCP-3997 it became liquidised and research personnel decided to move the secure container over it this proved successful, SCP-3997 is currently being kept at site-EXPUNGED **Incident 3997-1EZ45:** On the 4/~/~ one class-D personnel accompanied by two personnel armed with tactical rifles and heavy Kevlar body armour approached SCP-3997 on site staff ordered Mark Resi D-5732199 to approach and touch SCP-3997 with hesitation and at first the threat of termination D-5732199 touched SCP-3997 upon contact on site staff asked what it felt like he replied that it felt cold when asked if he could go deeper he said he could but would not he was then ordered to and proceeded when he said he could go no further on site staff asked what it felt like and he replied with the first statement of its kind 'its warm and thick yet welcoming' no other class-D personnel have ever made the remark that it was welcoming they had now been in contact with the object for 23 seconds when asked to remove his arm from SCP-3997 he refused it had now been 27 seconds of contact he was asked again but failed to comply as soon as he had been in contact with SCP-3997 for 30 seconds the object began to change into what is known as SCP-3997-1 and proceeded to attack the class-D creating several severe EXPUNGED whilst the subject remained conscious the guards proceeded to fire at SCP-3997-1 with no apparent effect SCP-3997-1 then proceeded to attack the guards tearing his EXPUNGED from his shoulders on site staff noticed SCP-3997 grow larger yet did not see what injured the class-D and killed the guard the other guard proceeded to cease fire and bang on the blast door screaming loudly only to be stopped by SCP-3997-1 by being EXPUNGED resulting in the immediate transformation back to SCP-3997 leaving the class-D on the floor an immediate response and clean-up crew were scrambled to the location the subject later perished in a on site hospital (Addition) Since the event 8 more class-D personnel have been consumed by SCP-3997-1 and the mass has considerably grown **Interview 3997-1** Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): Hello 3997 how are you? 3997: I am well doctor.... you? Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): I'm good may I ask some questions? 3997: Depending what questions doctor.... what are you thinking of? Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): How about why you killed those men? 3997: The civilian and the soldiers? Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): Yes 3997: Oh doctor I admire your intellect but I do not control him Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC):Him? 3997: The one you call 3997-1 Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): So he is a different entity to you? 3997: Yes he is Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): Yet he still appears from you why is that? 3997: A deal was made before your race was formed and that is the bad end of our deal Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): Deal? 3997: Ah yes I act innocent and safe but then he comes out to feast which then benefits me Dr: Feast? how does it benefit you? 3997: Yes feast didn't you notice I got bigger when he killed and consumed? Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): Yes we noticed what happens when he kills an increased amount? 3997: Oh that's simple the end of the world as you know it Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): And how do we stop it? 3997: ...... Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): 3997 respond 3997: ...... Dr 02:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC): Alright shut it down we will ask tomorrow ~Interview end~ (Addition)Since this interview 3997 has not responded to any means of communication 3993 Author: papatulus Item #: SCP-3993 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: PROCEDURES OUTDATED, VOID AS OF 14/07/████ - Please read EDIT 14/07/████ below. Original procedures kept for archival purposes. SCP-3993 is to be opened to the public 365 days a year as a museum, and the amount of visitors is to be carefully monitored so that it remains above 50 visitors per day. Methods such as temporary free entry and working with local tour guides to direct tourists to the building in order to increase interest are authorised. Due to the central location of SCP-3993, containment must take place publicly. Foundation staff and D-Class are to be given civilian clothing and various standard safety procedures have been relaxed for SCP-3993 in order to prevent public awareness of the full details of the anomaly within SCP-3993. At least 12 personnel from Site-49 are to be stationed in SCP-3993 as security guards, and are to keep empty rooms occupied by moving around the building during the day. In off-season times (From October to March), the number of personnel is to be upped to 24 so that one security guard can be in each room at any given time. EDIT 14/07/████: Following Incident 3993-F, SCP-3993 is to be permanently closed. Scaffolding has been erected around the building and a cover story of emergency renovation is to be disseminated to local news publications. Access to SCP-3993 now requires Level 3 approval. Updated containment procedures currently pending. Intermediate containment of SCP-3993 is to be handled by MTF-Zeta-9 ("Cleanup Crew"). See Incident Report 3993-F for more information. Description: SCP-3993 is the designation for the ground level of the Palacio del ███ ██████ ███████, (located in Central ██████████, València, Spain) and the temporal anomaly within it. The anomaly appears to be constantly active, but its effect can be reduced by activity in the baseline reality in the areas affected1. The only notable effect of SCP-3993 is creating SCP-3993-1 instances. SCP-3993-1 refers to the various humanlike visual anomalies that are a product of SCP-3993. Instances of SCP-3993-1 appear incorporeal, being able to move through solid objects and have not been recorded reacting to non SCP-3993-1 entities, with the exception of moving out of the way if they would block the path of someone walking through SCP-3993. If a subject attempts to occupy the same space as a SCP-3993-1 instance, the SCP-3993-1 will disappear and reappear once either the subject leaves the space or the SCP-3993-1 entity has moved from that space. SCP-3993-1 wear clothing typical of 20th Century pre-Civil war Spanish aristocracy, or that of domestic workers from the same time period. SCP-3993-1 instances will act out the various daily routines of people living in a 20th century palace, including sleeping, eating, cleaning, work, and other trivial activities. SCP-3993-1 instances will perform these tasks in an exact manner even if it would not be physically possible to do, such as if the furniture has since been moved. Anthropologists have suggested that some of the entities may be ███████ █████, a 20th century Spanish aristocrat, and his family. Research into local history has shown that his family did occupy the palace approximately 80 years ago, before fleeing the city in 193█. No record of any member of the family has been found after that year. Records on domestic workers were not kept during this time-period. Document 3993-A: Initial discussions for anomaly contained within VC-212, Dated 11/10/199█ Dear All, VC-21 has proven to be an anomalous zone, containing a temporal anomaly which produces anomalous figures which are believed to be ghosts of an old 20th century aristocratic family. Preliminary investigations show that the anomaly does not appear to be centred on any one object, nor to the building itself. Current theory is that the entities within are former inhabitants of the building, and they are the source of the anomaly that causes them to appear. Since interaction with them has thus far proved impossible, containment needs to be performed on location. One noted effect of the anomaly is that the more people we walk through the building, the less powerful it is. Walk a whole bunch of people through the floor, the entities disappear and the people show no discernible issues. After about 48 hours, the anomaly reverts back to full effect. As we do not know what the effects of the anomaly are, the best method of containment would be to have a large amount of people walking through VC-21. This poses a unique problem, since the location of the building is very close to the centre of Valencia. There are not enough roads nearby to allow for buses of D-class to be constantly moved in, and this would obviously arouse suspicion and curiosity, not to mention the dangers involved with having to look after approximately 100 D-class in a protected, cramped building. Suggestions for possible containment procedures for the anomaly within VC-21 may be posted in this newsgroup. - Dr. Ilya ████████, Current head researcher of VC-21 What if we turned it into a tourist attraction? - Ross ██████, Junior Supervisor, Site 49 On 19/11/199█, following O5 Approval, VC-21 was opened to the public under the name of Museo Nacional de ████████████ and Site 64-Alpha was established in the upper floor of VC-21 for research into the anomaly. Entry was made free and posters were produced to garner as much public interest as possible. On the opening weekend, over 10,000 visitors entered VC-21 and the hume levels in the building were recorded at a low of 1.003913. Containment of SCP-3993 has been regarded as one of the best containment efforts on a public anomaly and has not had a single containment breach as of 08/02/20██. Incident Report 3993-F: On 08/07/20██ at 10:32pm CET, a fire started in the west wing of SCP-3993 when an electrical light fixture short-circuited, igniting the carpet in the room. The fire spread throughout most of the former dining hall before it was put out. Dr. Ilya ████████, head researcher of SCP-3993, decided to halt containment of SCP-3993 to investigate what effect this had on the SCP-3993-1 instances. The incident was used as an opportunity to temporarily close down the public museum and keep the public away while a more formal investigation into the effect of SCP-3993 was conducted. As such, SCP-3993 was vacated for 96 hours. It had been approximately 11 years since any sighting of any SCP-3993-1, so the primary goal of the investigation was to determine whether or not SCP-3993 was still active. On 13/07/20██, Agents Calida and Valentine were given orders to enter SCP-3993 and record the current state of any SCP-3993-1 instances. The audio log of communication between the two agents and Ilya, located at Site 49, is given below. Valentine: This is Agent Valentine ID number 23/434/21, performing an investigation on SCP-3993 with Agent Calida, ID number 23/434/87. Mission objective is to establish whether or not SCP-3993 is still active, and whether the nature of SCP-3993 and SCP-3993-1 have changed due to the recent fire. Current time is 0802, current temperature is 32 degrees, Hume readings on the counter are… *ker-clunk* Valentine: 1.8. Hoo boy. End objectives. Right, that's the bureaucratic crap sorted, lets run a gear check. Cal? Calida: Two headsets with microphones, two portable Kant counters, two emergency personal SRAs as a just in case, torch and safety helmets in case of debris. That's everything, right? Valentine: It's a purely visual anomaly, I don't think we'll be in any danger. Calida: Famous last words, hun. Let me unmute our good doctor here. Ilya: Check, check. OK, Calida, Valentine, all you need to do is enter the first floor and do a complete circuit of the building, checking every room. You will start in the east wing and enter and exit via the south-east entrance. Just keep chatter to a minimum and let me know if you see any instances of SCP-3993-1. Calida: Affirmative, entering now. minutes of silence Calida: God, I really hate the colour of this place. Deep blue curtains and yet red-stained marble tiles. It's so gaudy. Valentine: The whole place is obviously falling into disrepair, the colour on the tiles is fading as you get closer to the walls. Calida: That's a bit weird, right? This is a museum so surely the tiles in the centre that people walk over would be worse for wear. Ilya: Any sign of SCP-3993-1? Calida: No ghosties here. Progressing into north wing now. minutes of silence Calida: Blergh, red tiles in this room too. Valentine: Hey, curator, did they ever store any human bones here? Ilya: No, please elaborate. Valentine: Then either that's a weirdly shaped sword over there or— woah, what the hell? Calida: Vally? Valentine: I swear there was a white object right here, went to pick it up and.. oh my god. Calida: When you moved your hand, it came back, like it just faded out and in. *ker-clunk* Ilya: Please explain what's happening. Valentine: Let's hurry over to the next room, we're close to where the fire was. seconds of silence Valentine: Ilya, how long has this place been open for? Ilya: About ██ years, give or take. Valentine: Did you say that nothing we did to the SCP-3993-1s would affect them? Ilya: We didn't get much of a chance due to how urgent containing it had to be, but that was the working theory. Valentine: OK, last question- what colour were the tiles in the north and east wings? Ilya: Hold on, let me look at our website for it… marble, ivory white. Calida: Wait, the bone in the last room- Valentine: Look, over there, by the wall. There's a pile of… I don't even want to say it. Calida: Oh my god. Valentine: Cal, go touch it. Calida: No way, Val. I'd really rather not be poking that. Valentine: You're gonna have to trust me on this. If you touch it and it vanishes- Ilya: Agent Calida, Agent Valentine, please explain what you have discovered. Valentine: The anomaly should be active, right? We should be seeing something, right? Ilya: Affirmative. Are you? Please describe what you're currently seeing. Calida: Oh my god. Oh my god. Valentine: ██ years of activity, how many thousands of people walking through this place, walking through where these people are? Calida: Oh my god. It EXPLETIVE moved out of the EXPLETIVE way when I got close! It shouldn't be able to move like that! Val, are these— *ker-clunk* Valentine: Yeah, no doubt about it. I'm sorry, Cal. Ilya: Valentine, for the last time, please stop being cryptic and tell me clearly what it is you are seeing. Valentine: Ilya, I think we know why the inhabitants vanished all those years ago. Ilya: You know where they went? Have we reached the point in their timeline where they leave? Valentine: No, they're still here. We reached the point where they died. Calida: Did the ghosts even know they were moving out of the way? Did they know people were walking into and through them? Oh god. Valentine: Imagine it, Ilya. Imagine tens of thousands of boots marching over you constantly, for years. Calida: This has to be a tooth… god, it's so small. Ilya: We had no… agents, I need to ask you to leave SCP-3993, immediately. I'll get- Calida: How long has the anomaly been here? How long will it be here for? Valentine: Imagine watching your family slowly get crushed to death. A stampede that lasts over a decade. Calida: Val, you don't think, 80 years down the line… Valentine: Ilya, you need to shut this place down, permanently. Get someone in here to clean up the mess, then board and lock it up, throw away the key. Fill it up with cement, do whatever you can, just make sure nobody is here in 80 years. Footnotes 1. Characterised by a drop in humes proportional to the number of people in SCP-3993 affected rooms. 2. Original Anomalous Locations Database designation for SCP-3993. 3. Recorded levels when SCP-3993 is fully active average 1.7 Humes. Category:Blog posts